


Use What You've Got

by YouMakeMeDokiDoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Slight Spanking, Slight Tony!angst, Tony is a self sacrificing idiot, but the team loves him any way, dub-con, especially Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMeDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMeDokiDoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole situation was going downhill and fast. It was supposed to be a routine track ‘em down, take ‘em out job but somehow ended up in this no name, no talent villain’s hideout made of adamantium and gamma suppressing energy fields, and where he got those Tony would never know</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony has sex with the villain de jour and the team thinks he's a two timing slut. Until they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use What You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story I've written and it took me foreeveeeerrrr. And I feel so bad because it was a prompt fill and I posted like half of it and then stopped because writers block and internet problems and moving and like 12 different other reasons that don't even matter. So here she is in all her porn filled glory. Sort of.
> 
> Prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15271684
> 
> Prompt Summary:  
> I've seen plenty of posts for raped-while-captured-with-Avengers-watching Tony.
> 
> This starts a bit like that. What if, while the villain of the week is proclaiming his intent, Tony notices that said villain has the keys/remote control/device/whatever that controls the restraints/doors/etc that are keeping the rest of the Avengers locked up on his person or nearby. What if he made a choice, a you can't rape the willing choice. What if he went all sex-kitten.
> 
> So on one side we have Tony, pulling off all of this seductive moves, sounds, words.
> 
> And on the other we have his decidedly incredulous teammates. Whom are like WTF?!?!?!
> 
> Until Natasha catches up.
> 
> And starts criticizing all his moves.
> 
> And maybe taking notes for future references.
> 
> Cue everyone's reactions in the aftermath.

.0.

This whole situation was going downhill and fast. It was supposed to be a routine track ‘em down, take ‘em out job but somehow ended up in this no name, no talent villain’s hideout made of adamantium and gamma suppressing energy fields, and where he got those Tony would never know. So they were trapped, Hulk-less, and on their way to a messy, undignified death if the way this guy was talking about death by acid was any indication. Embarrassment was not a strong enough word for the emotion coursing through Tony Stark at that moment, his slightly dented ego taken down another notch at how flippantly the guy explained how his idea came from a chat room thats sole purpose was to discuss effective ways to take out the Avengers.

So here they were, trapped in a 12 by 10 cell, dealing with the situation in the ways they knew best. Thor was pacing like a caged lion (which was honestly making Tony nervous), Bruce sitting in a corner meditating or breathing or silently shouting his mixed feeling on the Hulk being suppressed (Tony took a minute to make a mental note to have a talk with his favorite Science Bro about his self-esteem issues…again), and Steve, Clint and Natasha were all trying to subtly look for flaws in the structure of the cage which really just made them look ridiculous. And then there was Tony, pressed against the corner of the cell, eyeing their captor and taking in the small things. The way the man’s eyes lingered on Tony a bit longer than the rest, the way his eyes roamed and his tongue would dart out to wet his lips, the way his hands twitched. And most importantly the set of key cards attached to his belt loop that just screamed ‘we open everything!’.

It was then and there that Tony knew what he had to do, damned be the consequences. He would have talked the plan over with the others had their captor not been in the room but seeing as he was all but out right staring at Tony, the up front, off the cuff plan of attack was the way to go. So Tony braced himself, put on his best come hither face, and got to work.

“See something you like?” he asked, smiling coyly. The man looked a bit surprised that he had spoken but didn’t answer, so Tony continued. “I’ve been watching you watch me this whole time. And I have to say it’s been getting to me, if you know what I mean.”

He pressed further against the glass that separated them and bit at his lip giving the man his best sultry bedroom eyes. He could hear Thor stop pacing behind him and the weight of the teams gaze on his back but simple ignored it in favor of fluttering his eyelashes. He knew this game better than anyone he’d ever met, Natasha included, and could lay it on thick with the best of them. Though it didn’t help the slight twinge of shame he felt. He and Steve had just gotten on slightly more than friendly terms and here Tony was ruining it (for their greater good, keep that in mind) with his Little Miss Sex Kitten act.

He gave himself a mental head shake, pushing those feelings back and bringing himself back to the problem at hand. ‘Eyes on the prize.’ He told himself. ‘Eyes on the key-card prize.’

Their captor seemed slightly more interested now, eyes freely roaming Tony’s body, not even bother to hide it any more, a lecherous grin splitting his lips. When his eyes snapped back up to Tony’s he knew his plan was one step away from being in full throttle. Now was the time to pull out all the stops.

‘Can’t turn back now. Let’s just hope I can look myself in the eye and say it was worth it.’

“How about you let me out of this cage and I’ll show you just how much it’s been getting to me.” He practically purred, tilting his head a little to the left and pursed his lips into his best fuck-me pout. The man seemed to hesitate slightly, grin sliding off a little before Tony pushed more, laying it on thicker. “You can bend me over that table and fuck me so hard I’ll feel you for a week, minimum.”

The man looks thoughtful for a moment, eyes narrowed on Tony in obvious want before darting to the rest of the Team who had gone oddly silent. Tony doesn’t have to see them to know they’re disappointed. To know that he’s living up to every horrible expectation they have of him. All his hard earned months of celibacy and straight-lacedness ruined in a little under 5 minutes. If he weren’t so focused on the task at hand he would congratulate himself on beating his personal record. But he’s focused and that’s all that matters, the second guesses and self-deprecation are taking a back seat for the moment.

“What about the rest of your team?” The guy asks, waving his gun at the others.

“What about ‘em? They can watch. Like dinner and a show, just without the dinner.” Tony smiles again, his mouth running on auto-pilot. “It doesn’t matter to me either way. The only thing that matters is you fucking me, hard.”

That seemed to do the trick. The man’s hesitance vanished and he has Tony out of the cell and bent over the table in record time. The sounds of his teammate cursing him and yelling at him were drowned out by the heavy breathing in his ear and the thick line of the guy’s dick against his ass. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, rolling his hips back against the man and letting out a soft whimper, earning him a ground out ’yes’ into his ear.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Tony moaned, rubbing back against the man again. “God, you’re gonna fuck me so good, aren’t you? Going to split me open with that thick cock, make me beg for it.”

He has to keep talking. Has to distract himself. Can’t think about the team. Keep the guy distracted, keep him interested. He quickly fumbles with his jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper before shoving them down and off along with his black briefs, kicking them under the table. He can hear the man do the same though he’s more modest, just shoving them halfway down his thighs. ‘Easier for me’ Tony thinks as he sucks three fingers into his mouth and quickly wetting them.

The guy leans over him again, he hard cock rubbing against the cleft of Tony’s ass while he watches Tony suck on his own fingers. Tony lets out a moan that would make a porn star proud before noisily pulling his fingers from his mouth and shoving his hand between his legs to press against his hole. He eases one finger in, making sure to add whimpers and breathy cries to add to the whole act. He slowly fucks his finger in and out, adding a second one and scissoring, while rocking his hips against the motion, his hand brushing the guy balls with each backwards thrust. He can feel the guy watching him stretch himself, can feel his hands on each hip, gripping too tight, stopping his movement.

“Yeah, you like that? Like watching me fuck myself with my fingers?” He breathes, slowly adding a third finger. The man moans deep in his chest and something in Tony’s stomach tightens and he has to will himself to keep going. “I can’t wait for your cock. You’re going to feel so good filling me up, making me take it. I’ll be so full, so-“

He’s cut off when the guy lands a smack on his right ass cheek, causing Tony to yelp and jump forward slightly. It only stops Tony for a second before he’s starting again, spreading his fingers wide and begging for more.

“Oh yessss,” he hisses, pulling his fingers out to cover them in spit again before getting back to stretching himself. “Spank me harder. Come on. I’ve been a bad boy.”

He ignored the distressed and disgusted noises from the cage in favor of the harsh sting that comes with the slaps, focusing on the physical pain. He lets out a whine on a particularly hard smack and pulls in fingers out in a rush, slapping is hand down on the table and pushing back against the guys cock. ‘Thank god he’s not big.’ Tony thought, cupping his hand in and spitting into it. Reaching back he quickly grabbed the man’s cock, trying to slick it up as best he can before pressing the blunt head against his stretched hole. He bites his lip to hold back a sob and squeezes his eyes harder to fight back the burn of tears. ‘It’s for the team, it’s for the team, it’s for the team.’

“Come on, baby. Show me what you’ve got.” Tony says, his voice husky and heavy. And with that the guy slams home.

Tony arches off the table with a cry, eyes wide, nails digging into the metal uselessly. The burn is almost too much. He didn’t spend enough time prepping and the guy was practically going in dry, but he has to play it off, has to keep him busy. Before he can stop himself he glances at the cell. Steve is in the back shoulders tense and shaking, his hands laced behind his neck, Bruce’s eyes are squeezed tight, his lips thin, nostrils flaring, Thor has gone back to pacing his expression that of pure rage (At Tony or the cell keeping him locked up, he’s not sure), Clint is looking anywhere but Tony, his expression blank, and Natasha… She’s staring right at him, eyes cold and hard, lips twisted in disappointment. He can’t stand it so he does the only thing he can think of and winks.

Her eyebrows furrow, eyes softening, corners of her lips pulling down. So he takes another chance and mouths key-card at her and her expression melts into that of understanding and, if he’s being kind to himself, shame. He lets out a huff and presses his forehead to the table, bracing himself as the guy pulls out.

“How does my cock feel?” The guy growls, his breath hot against Tony’s neck. “How does my cock feel in your tight little ass?”

“So good.” Tony huffs, the air pushed out of him as the man thrusts back in. “So thick and hot, just like I wanted.”

The guy presses down over his back as he starts a steady rhythm, the sound of skin on skin and Tony’s moans and whimpers and pleas for more filling the room. He can feel the man’s mouth sliding across the back of his neck leaving slick trails of spit that make Tony gag and after a particularly harsh thrust everything starts to go a little smoother and Tony has to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He can feel the blood running down his leg and the table digging into his hips and he wants this to be over.

Gradually the guy’s thrusts become faster and he’s gripping Tony’s hips harder, his hips slamming almost painfully against Tony’s ass with every thrust. He’s panting in Tony’s ear, grunting and moaning while Tony chokes down noises of distress and pushes out ones of want. Begging for ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ and ‘oh god you’re so fucking good’.

“Fuck yeah, take it bitch.” The guy grounds out, licking a line up the side of Tony’s face before ducking his head down and biting hard at the junction of Tony’s neck. Tony let out a squeal and clenches down hard on the cock pounding into him. “I’m going to cum in your tight ass, and you’re going to love it aren’t you? Beg me for it. Beg me for my cum, you bitch.”

“Please,” Tony forced out, his voice raw and cracking. He swallowed before trying again. “Please cum in me. God yes I want you to cream pie my ass. Come on baby, cum in your bitch.”

The guy stops for a moment, lifting himself off of Tony and pulling out. For a moment Tony panics, breath hitching in his chest, fingers gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles. Then he’s suddenly on his back and the guys pressing back in, staring down at Tony with a smirk. “I want to see your face when I shoot my load.”

Tony tightens his legs around the guys waist, his arms stretched down his sides. His fingers brush the bunch of key cards and his heart skips a beat. His eyes flick down, watching the guys cock disappear between his thighs only reappear before repeating. He can do this. Just keep it believable and he can do this. He steels his eyes, braces his hands on the edge on the table and rolls his hips up to meet the guys next thrust.

“Yes. I want you to fill me up. Come on.” He reaches on hand up to grasp the guys shoulder before sliding it to his neck pulling him down a little. “Come on. Give me a kiss. One kiss then you can fill me up until I’m dripping.”

The guy grins and leans down bracing his elbows on either side of his head. Tony lets his other hand cup the guys chin while the first slips up to cup the back of his head. He takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes half lidded and his lips twisted into a coy little smile before quickly snapping the man’s head to the side with an audible wet crack. He can hear someone exclaim ‘Jesus Christ, Stark!’ before the guy slumps down heavy on his chest, knocking the air out of him.

He just lays there for a moment, his eyes staring blankly up at the metal ceiling, the now dead villain still laying limp and heavy and dead over him, his cock still hard (oh god) in Tony’s ass. He comes back to himself when he hears Natasha gently calling his name. He lets out a strangled noise and shoves the body off of him, making a high pitch keen as he feels the slick cock pull out with a wet ‘pop’. He sits up quickly, ignoring the sharp bolt of pain up his spine and stares dumbly down at his legs still wet with blood.

“Tony,” Natasha calls again, her voice gentle and quiet. “Tony, it’s okay. You’re okay. Come on.”

He doesn’t remember how he got over to the wall, but he’s suddenly pressed against cold metal and he’s puking up everything he’s eaten in the past 12 hours. After he’s done and his stomach is clench from dry heaves he stumbles back to the table and crouches, wincing slightly to grab at his pants. Tugging them on quickly and not bothering with the briefs, which he kicked too far away, he turns to grab the set of key cards attached to the villain’s belt. He makes sure to avoid looking at his face or the unnatural angle of his neck or anything really as he quickly unhooks the key ring.

He limps quickly over to the cell, eyes never straying from the ground, and quickly swipes the card the man had used earlier to unlock the door. He cracks a smile at the floor, still not able to look up at his team, and shifts from foot to foot.

“One of you guys owes me that dinner.” He says and he’s proud to say his voice did crack at all. It just sounds tired and worn out, exactly how he feels.

He hears someone curse under their breath and he can feel strong hands gripping his arms and he’s suddenly leaning against something solid and warm that smells like tea and chemicals and cheap aftershave. It takes him a minute to realize its Bruce holding him up because he’s legs don’t want to work anymore. So he wraps an arm around his neck and sags against him, closing his eyes and letting out a little huff of laughter.

“Remind me that we need to have a talk about your self-esteem issues, okay, Big Guy?” Bruce stiffens for a moment before bringing hand to rub his back.

“Okay Tony. I… Okay.”

And with that Tony passed out.

.0.

The first one to talk to him again is Bruce. It was a few days after the whole kidnapping fiasco and Tony had kinda sorta locked himself in his lab. He kept telling himself he wasn’t avoiding his teammates. He just wanted time alone to gather his thoughts and maybe make something that cancels out gamma radiation dampeners. So he’d been down here roughly four or five days (having forbid JARVIS from telling him the time the moment he got down here. He didn’t need the constant reminder while he was trying to work.) He was in the middle of silently brooding when his music lowered to a non-lethal volume and he turned in surprise to see Bruce standing there holding a box of donuts and a bottle of soda. He raised an eye brow at him and was met with a sheepish smile.

“Are you here to woo me with your devilishly handsome good looks and sugary snacks? Because I gotta say, Doc, it’s totally working.”

He turned slightly to save his progress and pointedly ignore the way Bruce seemed to sag slightly in relief, as if he’d been expecting Tony to shut him out.

“You’ve caught on to my dastardly plan.” Bruce replied, walking over and setting the donuts in front of him before leaning against the table. “Guess all that’s left is breaking the news to the rest of the team and eloping. Maybe adopt a few kids.”

“In the name of science.” Tony added, flipping open the box in front of him, grabbing a donut and taking a large bite, uncaring of the icing and sprinkles that fell into his lap.

“In the name of science.” Bruce repeated. He held the bottle of soda in front of Tony who grabbed it and gave muffle ‘thank you’, before crossing his arms and waiting. Once Tony had finished his first donut and was starting on his second he spoke up. “So-”

“Nope.” Tony cut in, eyes never leaving his food. “Nope, nuh-uh, no way Jose, we are not doing this.”

“Tony, I just-“

“Wanted to apologize?” He finished looking up at Bruce who looked back at him, guilt written all over his face. “Apologize for what?”

“For thinking you would actually do something like, like that.” He looked across the workshop, purposefully avoiding Tony’s eyes, his hands twiddling nervously. “I should have known you had a plan.”

Tony sighed and finished his donut. He wiped his hands together before turning to face Bruce.

“You couldn’t have known, Bruce. Would I have told you all if I could? Of course. But I couldn’t, not with the way he was hanging around, spouting his bullshit. I had to make a spur of the moment decision and there wasn’t enough time to let any of you know. Am I upset that you all thought I’d jumped ship to save my own ass? I was. But hey, I’d be pissed at me too if I had been in your position. But I did it for the Team, okay? I did what I thought I had to do. Do I regret that decision? Hell yes. But if I hadn’t done it we would have been Avengers Soup. So I don’t regret that and neither should you.”

Bruce still looked unconvinced but nodded anyway. He’s quiet for a few moments, his lips pursed like he’s trying to think of the best way to say something. Tony lets him collect his thought while he indulged in another pastry, positive that the following conversation is going to make him loose his appetite for a while. He hadn’t really dwelled on the fact that he killed a man, let alone a man who was in the middle of fucking him. A shudder racked through his body at the thought. He was brought back when Bruce awkwardly cleared his throat.

“So, uh, how’re you dealing with the, um,” He makes a twisting gesture with his hands before letting them drop to his side, clearly unsure of how to approach the situation. “Are you alright?”

Tony cleared his throat once and shifted slightly in his chair, the movement cause him to remember the barely there ache that had almost disappeared.

“My ass hurt for a bit, you know, sitting, shifting too fast, stuff like that. My hips are a little scraped and bruised but other than that…”

“I’m not just talking about the physical aspect Tony.” Bruce said gently, and Tony was glad he wasn’t laying thick on the pity. As much as he liked when people simpered over him he really didn’t want Bruce to be one of them. Steve on the other hand, well, he’d take all the pampering and coddling he could get. ‘We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.’

“I know.” He sighed, rubbing at his face. “I mean, it’s not the first time I’ve killed someone. Hell, it won’t be the last but it was just…”

“More intimate?”

“More disgusting. More invasive. Intimate is not a word I would use in this situation.” Tony ran a hand through his hair and shook his head before smiling up at Bruce. “So how about that weather?”

Bruce scoffed and reached over to poke the middle of his forehead. “You’re stealthy subject avoidance needs more work. And I’m sure you have no idea what the weathers like. You haven’t left here in five days. Thank god you had enough foresight to put a shower down here or we would have had to send in a hazmat team.”

Tony put his hand to his chest in mock offense. “My feelings have just been hurt so badly I think the only thing that will fix them is you bringing me more donuts.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bruce laughed. He looked down at Tony and his expression softened slightly. “And Tony? You know you can talk to me if you need to right?”

“We’ll make a night of it. Paint each-others toenails, braid each-others hair. Eat cookie dough right out of the tube with no regards to our thighs. The whole shebang.”

“Tony…”

“I know Bruce.” Tony said, standing up and slinging an arm over his shoulder. “This is why you’re my favorite. That and donuts.”

Bruce just shook his head and smiled.

.0.

After that the rest of the team seemed to follow Bruce’s lead.

Natasha had been the next one to approach him, cornering him in the kitchen (when he finally decided his self segregation had gone on long enough) with a stern look, planting her hands on either side of his hips on the counter so he couldn’t escape. She stared at him hard, eyes racking over him as if looking for some sign of injury. It was almost a whole minute before she spoke.

“You will never do that again.” She said her voice a forced calm. “You will never put you’re self in that position again.”

“I will if I have to.” He said right back. She pressed her lips together as if to protest but Tony beat her to it. “We’re a team. You’re my Team. And I’ll do what I have to to make sure we all stay that way.”

She pulled her arms back and placed them on her hips. “When did you get so sappy, Stark?”

Tony just stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. “Very mature.”

“You love it.”

“No comment.” She said, her lip curling up into a small smile. “You know this would actually be a great time for me to train you like I’ve been threatening.”

Tony stared at her in horror. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Not fair devil woman! I like my organs where they are and not bruised!”

“Oh cheer up, Tony. I’ll only bruise the ones you don’t use.”

Tony let out a whine and slumped against the counter. “Couldn’t we just use hand symbols or something?”

“That is also a good idea. We’ll do that after training.” Natasha gave him another once over before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to one cheek before patting the other. “You’re a good man Tony Stark. Thank you.”

.0.

After Natasha it was Clint. They met in the hallway, Tony on his way to his workshop and Clint on his way to the Entertainment room. It felt like an old west movie showdown, each of them waiting for the other to move. Tony had just opened his mouth to say something when Clint punched him in the arm and called him an ass hat before dragging him to watch X-files for 3 and a half hours while they ate nachos and drank beer.

After the 3rd episode finished and they were waiting for JARVIS to load the 4th, Tony turned to Clint.

“Thanks.”

Clint just shrugged and took a swig of his beer, eyes never leaving the screen. “I figured you’d’ve already talked about it and you wouldn’t want to get into it more. I mean we could totally cry together if you want but I thought watching some cheesy TV shows and eating junk food would be better.”

Tony nodded. “I appreciate that.”

“Besides I heard you and your Science Husband are having a slumber party so I figured you cry then.”

“Who told you about our Slumber Party?” Tony gasped in mock surprise. He turned and on the couch to fully face Clint and pointed an accusing finger at him. “Have you been snooping in the vents again?”

“Only on the days that end in Y.” Clint said with a smirk. He laughed when Tony threw a pillow at his head, grabbing it to deflect the next one sent his way. “Oh come on you know you made them the way they are so I can sneak around.”

“Yeah well now that you know about it you have to come. I’m painting your toes Punch Out Purple. It has glitter in it, Barton. Heart shaped glitter.”

Clint let out a huff but didn’t say no. Tony smirked to himself in triumph and settled back against the couch to watch another episode.

.0.

Thor was next. Now Tony wasn’t trying to avoid Thor, he really wasn’t, but he knew his first interaction with the God was going to have a lot of rib crushing hugs and booming voices about shield-brethren and his noble, self-sacrificing ways. So Tony wasn’t all that ready for it and had successfully kept his ribs in their current position, until he had to make a coffee run. He only made it 3 feet into the kitchen before he was grabbed up in a tight embrace.

"Shield Brother! How have you been?!” 

“Been good, Thor.” Tony said patting the larger man’s back. “How ‘bout yourself?”

“I have been well, though I had hoped to see you sooner, Tony Stark.”

Thor set him down gently, his face split with a giant smile that Tony couldn’t help by return.

"I have been meaning to speak with you since our last mission." Thor said his smiling dropping slightly but not disappearing completely. "I wanted to apologize on my behalf for doubting you. You have proven to be a noble warrior and I feel ashamed to have thought so low of you, even for a moment. So please forgive me for my misjudgment."

Tony smiled and patted Thors chest. "Don't even worry about it big guy. I would have been mad at me too. So no harm, no foul."

"If you are certin." Thor said.

"I am. Like 100% certin. So seriously don't sweat it."

"Your Midgardian terms still confuse me, Tony Stark." Thor confessed, his smile slightly sheepish now. Tony laughed.

"They confuse me half the time, too. So hey, instead of pondering the meaning behind our quirky phrases, how about I race you to Lady Liberty. Best two out of three and the winner gets to pick lunch."

"Ah my friend, your ideas hold much promise! Though I must warn you, after this race we shall be feasting on Korean Barbeque for I shall not lose!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, Fabio!" Tony taunted as he made his way to the suit assembly walkway. "We're having Indian if I have anything to say about it!"

Needless to say Tony had to be carried home after losing to Thor in both the race and a rib eating contest. 

.0.

Steve was, to put it lightly, the hardest one to confront. He seemed to have a sixth sense when ever Tony was around and made himself scarce. At first it bugged Tony until it hit the 10 day mark when Steve had avoided him and then all irritation faded into gut churning doubt. What if Steve, even knowing that Tony did what he did for the sake of the team, didn't want to see him anymore because he was disgusted? Tony knew the others understood, Natasha more so than others and even Clint to an extent, but Steve? He knew Steve wasn't a Boy Scout with the way he cursed at things on occasion and how some of his humor was off color if he got riled up enough. But things like sex? He was still a strictly one gal kinda guy, (Or a one guy kinda guy. Even if Tony's chances dropped down to an infintismal number a man can still hope.) preferring to keep his intament life seperate from his work one.

So with day 10 of the self dubbed 'Operation: Steve Avoids Tony at all Costs so Help Him', Tony decided enough was enough.

"JARVIS? Where is Steve at this very moment in time." He huffed, pushing away from his half finished repulser upgrade that he couldn't concentrate on.

"Captain Rogers is currently in the gym, where he has been for the past hour. He does not look like he will be leaving any time soon. Shall I announce your arrival, sir?"

"And chase him off again? Yeah, no. Just... Just when I get in there lock the doors and don't open them until I tell you to, okay? This is getting beyond ridiculous."

JARVIS made a noise of confirmation as Tony stood and quickly made his way to the gym. He slowed down once he got close, not wanting to alert Steve with his heavy footsteps. He quietly stepped into the gym, thankfully unnoticed, and stood watching Steve. He was at the punching bag like it had insulted his mother, viciously jabbing and kicking the kevlar and steel reinforced bag, his face drawn into a fierce expression. He watched Steve for a moment more, taking in the super soldier, before taking a deep breath. 'Better get this over with.'

He took a few steps forward, making sure they were heavy and noticeable to alert Steve to his presence. He watched carefully as Steve tensed up before forcing himself to relax, giving the punching bag one good hit before catching it on the back swing, fingers gripping the Kevlar tightly.

"Hey Steve, long time no see." Tony said casually, crossing his arms under the arc reactor and and shift his weight to one side. No point beating around the bush, he was going to get his answer. Steve tensed again and took a deep breath, probably preparing himself for the conversation as well, before turning around and giving Tony such a forced look of calm it almost hurt to look at. "So what have you been doing these last few days?"

"I've been busy." Steve replied shiftily, eyes darting to look at Tonys before quickly darting away again. It was almost entertaining to watch Steve fidget restlessly; fingers picking at the bandages wrapped around his knuckles, teeth chewing at the inside of his cheek and lip. 

"Busy? With what? Avoiding me at all costs, effectively destroying all the punching bags the tower has to offer, or both?"

"I haven't been avoiding you!"

"Really? You do realize that this is the first time we've spoken since our super fun field trip to near death experience camp, right?"

There was a sudden shift in Steve's demeanor. Instead of avoidance and false innocence Tony saw rage and unadulterated anger. Tony was almost taken aback by his expression, having never seen something like it on Steve's face before. When Steve spoke again it was through gritted teeth, his lips twisted into a snarl.

"Don't joke about that, Tony. It's not funny."

"So you are mad about that." Tony said, a note of smugness staining his tone. He was startled when Steve let out a frustrated yell.

"Of course I'm mad about that! For gods sake! You can't just- you're just- god!" Steve just shook his head and stepped around Tony, stalking over to the showers. Tony stood shocked for a moment, staring wide eyed at the spot where Steve stood seconds before. The sound of Steve opening his locker and yanking out his bag snapped Tony out of his stupper. He spun around, floundering for a moment as he watched Steve stalk towards the door, bag in hand.

"We are not done here, Rogers!" He snapped, jogging after him and grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back, away from the door. Steve shook him off and turned to give Tony a look of frustration and exasperation.

"So we're back to Rogers?"

"We are if this is how you're going to act." Tony yelled, throwing his hand up. "Look, I get if you think I'm dirty now, or disgusting or... or what ever but at least man up and tell me instead of ignoring me!"

Steve looked like he'd been slapped. "I don't think you're disgusting! Or dirty! Tony, how could you think that?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to believe! You won't look at me, you won't talk to me, hell, you can't even be in the same room as me! So the only thing that makes sense is that you think I'm used goods or-"

"I can't be in the same room as you because every time I look at you I'm back in that god damn cell watching that son of a bitch touch whats mine!" Steve bellowed. "And I couldn't do a damn thing! Every time I look at you it reminds me of how useless I was and I just want to break something because no one should ever touch you or talk to you like that. No one but me."

"What?" Tony choked out, staring wide eyed at the super soldier. For the life of him, he couldn't think of a witty come back. Couldn't think of a joke or a brush off or a quip to make light of the situation. He could only stand, shocked, at what Steve was saying.

"And I just want to shake you," Steve stressed, raising his hands to cup Tony's face, thumbs gently stroking his cheek bones. 'Oh god, don't blush. Please don't blush. Don't blush don't blush don't- damnit! I'm blushing.' "I want to shake you for even thinking that its okay for you to do that. That you have to sacrifice yourself, that you're the only one can. That you're expendable."

Tony lifted his hands to cover Steve's, squeezing them to try and reassure him. "I did it for the team, though. I did it for you and-"

"I know that but, god, Tony. You're so damn important that I don't want to see you hurt or used, especially not because of me. You're important to the team. And to me. Especially to me, Tony"

"I think I'm in love with you." Tony blurted, his mind to mouth filter completely off line at the amount of sincerity in everything Steve said. He watched Steve blink in surprise for a moment before his words caught up with him, making his blush come back with a vengeance. He sputtered for a second before quickly trying to come up with an excuse. "Uh I mean, not, uh, love love, you know just the regualr kind of love. Shit. They're the same thing. Damnit! I didn't mean in love, I meant in like. Yeah! It's defiantly much less awkward. This isn't awkward right? Please tell this isn't awkward. I mean, I seriously don't think I can embarrass myself any further than I already have and I haven't blushed this much since, like, MIT or something and-"

It took him a moment to realize Steve's lips were on his and one of Steve's hands had moved to cup the back of his head, pulling him closer. Tony's hands, which had left Steve's in order to gesticulate the almost word salad he'd thrown up just seconds before, hung in the air for a moment before reaching out and clutching at Steve's shirt. It was just how he'd invisioned his first kiss with Steve (because despite the fact that he was a playboy, he still liked the idea of soft and sweet when it came to first kisses with some one he wanted to spend more than one night with, thank you very much). It was tender and loving and everything he could have hoped for, so when Steve pulled away he couldn't help but pout.

Steve laughed softly, still close enough for their lips to touch, while smoothing his thumb over the edge of his eyebrow. "You are adorable."

"Adorable?" Tony scoffed, trying to glare but only ending up cross eyed. "I am a grown man, I am not adorable. I am manly and handsome and, you know what? Make that roguishly handsome and suave, and-"

"Absolutely adorable." Steve said, smiling wider and kissing Tony again before he could complain. He pulled away after a moment. "And I think I'm in love with you too."

Tony blinked once and then smiled softly before he was pulled in for another kiss. It was nothing like the first one, soft and sweet and tender. It was filthy and hot with Steve sucking on his bottom lip before licking his way into Tony's mouth. Tony whimpered, and let it be known that he would not deny it because god damn Steve Rogers was a great kisser, and snaked his arms around Steve's neck to pull himself closer so they were touching from knees to hip to chest. His breath hitched slightly when Steve's hand smoothed down his sides to cup his ass and grind against him, his cock hot and thick against Tony's hip. It was some point between Steve kneading his ass and fucking Tony's mouth with his tongue that Tony came, his nails biting into Steve's back and his whine muffled against Steve's mouth. He was lucky Steve had decided to lift him up and turn to press him agains the gym doors because after a brain melting orgasm like that he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand anyway.

"Do you," Steve panted, pulling away from Tonys lips with a slick noise to press wet kisses agains his jaw. " Have any idea," He quickly sucked a mark against Tonys pulse. "How hot it makes me that I can make you cum like that?"

"Yeah?" Tony whimpered. He turned his head slightly to nuzzle into Steve hair line, his lips brushing against the shell of Steve's ear. "Hot enough to fuck me in the showers?"

He shuddered when he felt Steve's growl against his throat, gasping when he was hitched higher and his sensitive cock rubbed against Steve's still hard erection. He let out a breathy laugh and wrapped his arms and legs around tighter as Steve nearly ran into the shower room. "I'll take that as a yes."

It didn't take them long to get out of their clothes, though it was a bit if a struggle to get them off with out letting go of each other. Before Tony knew it Steve had him pressed against the cold tiled wall, biting more marks down the column of his throat as hot water poured over them. Threading the fingers of one hand through Steve's wet hair to hold him in places, Tony slid his other hand along the wet tile to grab the conditioner before pulling Steve away. 

"You want to put me down so I can slick up?" He purred holding the conditioner up and giving Steve a coy look. He was surprised when Steve simply smirked and took the bottle.

"Let me." He said, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Tonys mouth. His other hand left Tonys ass with a squeeze while he popped open the cap of the conditioner, keeping Tony pressed against the wall. "I want to do this. I want to feel you."

He slicked up his fingers quickly before capping the conditioner, tossing it behind him and ignoring the loud sound in favor of squeezing Tony's ass and grinding their cocks together. Tony gasped softly, his teeth sinking into his lip to muffle his whimpers as Steve spread him open and gently circled his entrance with two of his fingers. His hands reached up to grip Steve hair, pulling him closer so he could pant against Steve's lips, letting out a long breathy moan when Steve pressed one of his thick fingers inside.

"God you're so beautiful, you know that?" Steve murmured, his voice thick like syrup. "So hot and soft, taking my fingers like its the only thing you've ever wanted."

"At this point I think it is." Tony said, his lips curved in a bliss filled smile. He hummed when Steve slowly pulled his finger out and pumped it back in, the conditioner easing the way, making him soft and warm and easy for Steve to use. Another whimper escaped Tony's throat as Steve added another finger, pumping both digits slowly before scissoring them to stretch his hole. 

"You're so tight," Steve moaned, roughly shoving his fingers into Tony while licking a stripe up his neck to bite at the shell of his ear. "I can't wait to be inside you, to stretch you and make you take me. Fuck you so hard you can't even think."

"Yes, yes, please God, Steve, I want that." Tony mewled, clawing at Steve's back and rocking onto the thick fingers inside of him, a third one slowly working its way in.

"I know you do, baby. Want me to fuck you into the wall, don't you? Cum so deep you'll never get me out." Every word was ground out as he fucked three fingers into Tony while rutting his cock against Tonys ass. "And after I've cum, I'm going to take you to my room, press you down into my bed and kiss every inch of your body. I'm going to taste you and worship you and when I've had my fill, I'm going to push into you again. But I'm not going to fuck you."

"You're not?" Tony breathed, clenching around Steve's fingers.

"No, baby. I'm going to make love to you. Soft and gentle and sweet. Because you're mine." With that Steve slowly pulled his fingers out, circling Tony's hole one last time to make him whimper before reaching down to coat the last of the conditioner on his throbbing cock. Once he was slick enough, he smoothed one hand down Tonys thigh to hold him open while positioning himself, the head of his cock nudging against Tony's stretched hole.

With one quick thrust, Steve was completely buried in Tony's hot, tight ass. He paused a moment to let Tony get used to him, one hand smoothing up and down his thigh while the other gently squeezed his ass, his fingers rubbing where their bodies met as if to sooth the slight tension in Tony's frame. Once Tony had relaxed enough, he started to slowly roll his hips, pulling out only slightly before easing back in. 

"Come on, Rogers," Tony purred, his eyes half lidded and smoldering. "What happened to fucking me so hard I couldn't think? Don't tell me you're already tired and need a break, old man."

Steve just smirks before gripping both of Tony's legs and spreading him wider, opening him just enough for Steve to slid a little deeper. He rolls his hips slower, not even pulling out an inch before smoothing his way back in, making Tony pant and whine and beg for more. When begging doesn't work he resorts to dirty play, clenching in time with Steve's barely even there thrusts, which only makes Steve chuckle before leaning in and pressing an open mouthed kiss to Tony's parted lips.

"You know I could go like this all night if I wanted to," he murmurs, sliding his tongue along Tony's red bitten lower lip before slipping inside for a taste. He's still smirking when he pulls back enough to look into Tony's eyes, the brown almost completely swallowed by the black of his lust blown pupils. "Just enjoying how tight and hot you are, so greedy for my cock. Do you think you could go all night Tony? Think you could take me fucking you as long as I want until I've had my fill?"

"God, Steve. Anything you want, I don't even care as long as you don't stop fucking me. Please please please."

"I guess you're in luck because right now I just want to make you feel it." Steve hums, pulling out completely. He hold him there for a moment, taking in the sight of Tony, soaking wet and panting, his legs spread obscenely wide and his cock hard and pulsing against his belly. He whispers something that sounds a lot like 'absolutely gorgeous' before bringing Tony down hard onto his cock.

Tony's strangled shout echoes through the tiled room but is drowned out by the sound of slapping flesh as Steve slams into him over and over again. Soon the sound is joined by Tony's choked off whimpers and Steve's grunts and possessive mutterings. 

"You're mine." He growls, letting go of Tony's legs to grip his ass tight in both hands and pressing him hard against the wall, leaning in to press kisses along Tony's jaw and only stopping so he can murmur his next words into Tony's ear. "You're all mine. No one is ever going to touch you like this again unless it's me. This ass is mine," he pants, squeezing Tony's ass harder, his fingers rubbing against Tony's hole. He pulled one hand away, nails dragging across his ass cheek before sliding in between them to grip his leaking cock, stroking it roughly before thumbing at his slit. "This cock is mine. All of you, Tony."

"Yes, fuck yes, Steve." He whines, rolling his hips with every brutal thrust of Steve's thick, amazing, absolutely wonderful cock. "I'm yours. All yours. Only yours. Oh fuck, Steve."

At his conformation Steve growls, a deep rumble that vibrates in Tony's chest before pooling in his balls. He can't talk much more of this. Between Steve's hands and his cock and his mouth, now biting a row of marks down his neck, he feels like he's going to explode.

Almost as if Steve could hear his thoughts the hand around his cock tightens and he cums, back arched and arms thrown over Steve's shoulders, his blunt nails digging into Steve's back. A few more thrusts and Steve is cumming as well, hot, thick cum filling Tony to the brim. Steve rides out the rest of his orgasm, lightly thrusting into Tony making him whine and clench tight around Steve's fading erection. 

Tony let out a breathy laugh, trailing his fingers up Steve's neck to tangle in his hair and pull his face from where it was pressed against Tony's throat where he'd been mouthing gently at a lingering mark. "That was absolutely amazing." He breathed before leaning forward and stealing a kiss from the man. "Please tell me you'll keep good on your promise."

Steve hummed happily, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth that had the man playfully pushing him away before he answered. "I'll keep good on it. And more. I'm going to make sure you can't sit for a week without remembering me inside of you."

Tony blushed and bit his lip, acting coy and bashful before his smile slowly turned into a smirk. "You sure your up to it, old man? I'm don't want to tire you out so soon. Maybe you'll want to take a nap before you pound me again." He gave a little yelp when Steve gave his ass a hard slap making him clench down again and causing Steve to go nearly cross eyes as he tightened around his cock, which flagged slightly but never lost hardness. 

"Ooo, you are looking for a spanking aren't you." Steve teased. "Should have told me that sooner and I would have has your ass so red it might have even put your suit to shame."

Tony laughed again, steadying himself on Steve's shoulders as his unhooked his legs from around the taller mans hips and slowly lowered himself to floor, gasping when Steve slid out of him with a slick, wet noise. He shuddered in pleasure when he felt the tall tale slide of cum down his legs before sauntering, as best he could (which, after getting reamed like that was a feat in and of itself, thankyouverymuch.), towards the closet where he kept the spare towels. He smiled to himself when he heard Steve make a noise somewhere between a strangled moan and a curse, knowing full well the man was watching his ass and the line of cum still trailing down his leg. 'Super Soldiers have super loads, I guess' he thought as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before turning to face Steve again. Tony walked back toward him, carrying a towel for the taller man, and stretching up on his toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well it's a good thing we've got all night, Soldier. Plenty of time for you to spank me for being so naughty. Do you think I can cum from just your hand on my ass?"

Tony had never seen a man wrap a towel around their waist as fast as Steve did and before he knew it he was being carried out of the gym and towards the elevator, knowing exactly where he was headed. Tonight was going to be a night to remember. 

.0.

Tony woke the next morning to a hand running down his back before dipping between his cheeks and pressing against his slick, tender hole. He whimpered and clenched before reaching back to try and push the fingers away because, good god, it was too early for this. His breath hitched mid whine as a thick finger eased inside, gently stretching him.

"You're still so open and wet." Steve purred, pressing up against Tony's side and nuzzling at his ear. "Do you think I could just slide right in? Just hold you down and fuck into you, using you as hard as I want and filling you with my cum until it all just spills out?"

"Oh my god." Tony moans. This is the best wake up call he's had in a while but it's still too damned early. So, with Herculean effort, he grabs his pillow and shoves it roughly into Steve's face. "If you do not remove your finger and let me sleep for at least another 2 hours, I swear you won't be getting any sex for an undisclosed amount of time."

He can't make out Steve's muffled response because of the pillow, so he simply reaches back and pulls at Steve's wrist, a shudder vibrating up his spine as Steve's finger leaves his body. Still firmly holding the wrist in one hand, he removes the pillow from Steve's face to wedge it between his hip and Steve's impressive morning erection before rolling onto his side and pressing back against the bigger man. Once he finished getting himself comfortable (which included stealing half of Steve's pillow, since his was currently occupied), he pulled the wrist in his hand until the arm was curled around him and proceeded to suck the thick finger that had just been inside him.

"You are such a cock tease." Steve huffed, pressing a kiss just behind Tony's ear. "When you wake up again I'm going to make sure you can't walk straight."

Tony hummed before pulling the finger from his mouth with a slick 'pop'. "Pretty sure you've accomplished that already." He purred, rolling his hips back to tease Steve through the pillow. "But if you want to make sure then be my guest, Mon Capitaine."

.0.

Never let it be said that Captain American wasn't a man of his word. And Tony never did get back to sleep that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing any kind of dirty, raunchy porn. Or porn in general so helpful criticism would be so awesome. And it was self beta'd so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, it was hard to not use some of the same porny things twice so if it sounds weird please let me know for future reference.
> 
> Pss. If I don't responded to your awesome reviews it's not because I don't care, I just get so darn nervous I don't know what to say. So I'm not rude just shy. :(
> 
> Thank you kindly for reading!


End file.
